Obaiba Bay
by Lore-chan02
Summary: De la Adolescencia a la adultez, Mimi y Taichi han tenido problemas de comunicación sobre lo que sienten. Lo que los ha llevado a malos entendidos y estar alejados. Solo amor para los amantes del Michi***** :)


**Odaiba Bay**

**Lore-chan**

* * *

Tomó un poco de aire y después de mirar a su alrededor y constatar que no hubiese nadie cerca se sumergió en el océano. Agitó los brazos hacia arriba para poder mantenerse abajo, con los ojos cerrados y el agua jugando con su cabello, sintió, al fin, ese silencio necesario.

Solo se oía el sonido de sus piernas y brazos meciendo el agua. Justamente lo que mente rogaba. No quería tomar ninguna decisión, no es que tuviera que tomar una prontamente, pero la ansiedad en su cuerpo estaba pidiéndolo.

Le hubiera gustado que el crecer y convertirse en un adulto hubiese sido una transición tranquila, aún teniendo en cuenta que eso era algo imposible. Responsabilidades, depender de él y solo de él para todo, cuentas, gastos, decisiones que no siempre son las mejores, caídas, arrepentimientos, situaciones, sentir que se vive una y mil veces el mismo día todos los días, la rutina que estresa, la rutina que agobia y para cuando quieres salir de esa rueda sin fin rutinaria la vida se encarga de joderte… de recordarte que debes cerrar ciclos, enfrentarte a ellos y… y hacer lo mejor que crees para tu vida.

-¿Tai?

Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos un par de veces pero se hizo el desentendido. Esa ya era la vez numero siete que lo llamaban.

Y contó…

1… 2… 3…

Tomó una bocanada de aire y sacudió su cabello cuando se halló fuera del agua. A pocos metros una muchacha rubia de ojos azules lo miró preocupada.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó ella con acento francés.

Él simplemente sonrió y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla.

Catherine, tomó una de las toallas desde la reposera blanca y secó su larga cabellera rubia mirando al moreno de reojo que se dejó caer en la reposera subsiguiente a la sombra del gran quitasol de paja. Ella se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano por el pecho de él formando círculos haciendo notar un gran anillo de compromiso.

-Tengo ganas de quedarme por una semana más, ¿Qué te parece la idea?

El Yagami abrió uno de sus ojos y la observó. No podía negar que Catherine esa hermosa, desde el momento que la vio muchos años atrás en Paris que lo creyó. A ello le sucedieron muchos acontecimientos, unos mas importantes que otros… hasta que la rubia llegó en el momento perfecto, cuando Takeru la trajo consigo desde Europa. Ambos eran solo amigos y ella un alma libre, muy parecida al alma libre que trataba sacarse del corazón por esos años. Ella siguió a Takeru después de encontrarse en la ciudad de las luces. Al parecer periodismo era algo que a ella le gustaba tanto como la literatura.

Un par de salidas, un beso, varios revolcones sumados a cuatro años de noviazgo y la propuesta llegó un día de locura, un día después de haberla visto tan feliz con ese otro tan o más rubio que su propia novia.

Sí, estaba celoso.

Lo habían olvidado y superado. Eso cayó como un yunque sobre su orgullo.

.

.

-¡No me voy a quedar mirando cuando puedo hacer algo!

-Tu "hacer algo" provocó que las personas en el helicóptero casi murieran.

Mimi se quedó callada, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza que casi se hizo una herida. Miró a su alrededor buscando ayuda, Sora le devolvió una mirada de tristeza, Yamato se cruzó de brazos y prefirió mirarse los zapatos, pero se le notaba molesto, Hikari y Takeru en un rincón sin decir nada hasta que llegó a Taichi.

-¿Tai?

-Yo creo que…

-Fuiste irresponsable - interrumpió Koushirou.

Éste siguió atacándola, nadie la defendió y su paciencia llegó al límite. Dio media vuelta y se largó.

Por primera vez en varios años, no tenía ganas de llorar ni de decirse a si misma "pobre Mimi, nadie la entiende". Tenia una ganas enormes de gritar "Tengo razón, esta no es una batalla personal es de todos" Pero "todos" parecen renuentes, hasta Taichi, el único que parecía estar en sincronía con ella era Yamato.

Caminó hasta su casa solo para darse cuenta que no quería estar encerrada allí. Dio media vuelta frente a su puerta y se dirigió al parque más cercano. Anduvo con calles que la hicieron esbozar varias medias sonrisas al recordar su niñez. Juntas con Sora y Hikari para tomar un helado, hamburguesas y papas fritas en locales de comida rápida con todo el grupo.

Se detuvo frente a un McDonals, su estómago sonaba pidiendo comida y con todo el embrollo de la discusión con el Izumi, más la caminata a su casa y de nuevo al centro de Odaiba, comer algo de "comida americana" no era mala idea.

Con todos los alimentos altos en calorías en su bandeja y una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió a una de las pocas mesas vacías en un rincón del local. Unos mechones marrones dandole la espalda la hicieron reír suavemente. No lo dudó ni dos segundos y se sentó frente a él.

Taichi dio un fuerte respingo cuando Mimi dejo caer su bandeja y se sentaba torciendo su boca. La bandeja del moreno estaba intacta.

-¿Cuántas calorías crees que tenga todo esto? - Preguntó muy seriamente la trigueña llevándose una de las papas a su boca - Estoy tratando de bajar de peso.

El Yagami abrió su boca, pero solo salió un sonido muy extraño.

-Están frías - reclamó ella y estiró su mano para robarle una a su compañero - las tuyas también. Nos vamos a enfermar del estómago. No es un buen momento, ¿no?

-¿Cómo? - los ojos chocolate del moreno no se despegaban de ella, hace apenas una hora atrás había estado discutiendo con Koushirou y ahora estaba preocupada por enfermarse del estómago.

-Para enfermarnos, Tai - le respondió robándole otra.

Él soltó un suspiró y entendió que al igual que él, ella no estaba de ánimos para seguir conversando de lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

-¿Te las vas a comer todas? - éste levantó una de sus cejas al notar que Mimi no paraba en comerse su comida.

-A menos que tú lo hagas… y veo que no lo harás.

Y para cuando la Tachikawa iba por la siguiente, Taichi tomó su mano y la llevó a su propia boca para engullirse la papa frita.

Se quedaron mirando incómodos, él aun sosteniéndola por la muñeca. Había olvidado incluso de masticar. Pronto una sonrojez acompañó las mejillas de ambos. Él iba decir algo, pero Mimi fue más rápida. Con su mano libre tomó otra de las papas fritas y se la metió en la boca.

Ambos estallaron en risas.

.

.

El abrazo lo pilló desprevenido, pero apenas llegó el perfume característico de ella junto con el suave que expelía su cabello a sus narices no dudó en envolverla entre sus brazos.

-Creí que te perdía… - sollozó y trató de corregirse al decir "te perdíamos". Pero Taichi se quedó con la primera frase.

El resto se unió en el abrazo. Ninguno notó nada extraño ya que últimamente ambos se habían vuelto más unidos.

El que sí presentía algo diferente, más del habitual, fue Yamato ya que cuando Taichi desapareció y él tomó sus googles, Mimi no parecía muy feliz con la decisión de que él pasara a ser una especie de "nuevo líder" , a eso agregarle que su llanto permaneció constante por todo el tiempo que Taichi estuvo ausente, aunque ella tratara de alejarse y esconderse cuando lo hacía y aparentaba que lo que había sucedido no le afectaba tanto como el realidad era.

De hecho, se hizo más que evidente cuando el Yagami hubo llamado a Meiko y con los nervios todos comenzaron a molestarlo. El rubio notó la falsa sonrisa y sabía que aquello que trataba de ocultar eran celos… ¿Era posible que Mimi Tachikawa sintiese algo por el moreno?

.

.

-¿Por qué actúas así? - reprochó Taichi casi trotando al lado de la castaña.

-¿Así cómo? - arremetió ella mirándolo de soslayo con molestia.

-Así de … extraña. Me pediste que te viniera a dejar a tu casa pero apenas me has dirigido la palabra, caminas como si te llevara el diablo y esas marcas en tu cara se transformarán en arrugas.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ella paró de golpe su casi correr solo para tocarse el rostro y el moreno sonrió triunfal.

Mimi pateó el suelo, giró hacia él alzando su mirada. Le encantaba que fuera más alto que ella. En realidad, a ella le gustaban los chicos altos y musculosos que cuando se sacaran la camiseta después de marcar en el arco contrario pudiera apreciar sus abdominales marcados en esa piel morena que… sacudió la cabeza. No, no era tiempo de pensar en ello.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?… mejor llama a MeiMei y le preguntas…

Y allí estaba la respuesta a todo.

Mimi se tapó la boca y comenzó a caminar otra vez maldiciéndose por dentro por ser tan obvia.

-¿Estás celosa? ¿Te pusiste celosa?

-¿De tí?… Ya quisieras… - rió.

-Me puse nervioso porque estaban todos escuchándome, no estoy acostumbrado a…

-No pedí explicaciones - detuvo ella ya estaban muy cerca de su edificio.

Aquello molestó al Yagami.

-¡Yo no te dije nada cuando le dabas comida a Koushirou en la boca! - exclamó - ¡Ni tampoco cuando andabas con esa ropa en el festival! ¡Mucho menos…!

-¿Celoso? - Mimi volvió a detenerse y lo miró con una media sonrisa divertida.

-¡No!

-Estas celoso, Taichi Yagami.

Ella rio triunfal y comenzó a subir los escalones que la llevaban al ascensor.

-Pues tú también estas celosa, Mimi Tachikawa - le dijo él en voz alta pero con un poco de inseguridad.

Estaba riendo nervioso, a los pies de la corta escalera, vio como ella se detuvo. Entrecerró sus ojos al notar con Mimi se debatía internamente con ella misma.

Se puso en estado de alerta cuando la vio caminar hacia el… quedó un escalón más arriba y estaban casi de la misma altura.

-¿Sabes qué? - dijo al fin mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - lo estoy. Primero cuando estábamos en el digi-mundo, como me tratabas.

-Hablas de lo de princesa…

-¡Si! - y le pidió con la mano que no la interrumpiera - después Sora…

-¿Sora?

-Vas y le regalas ese prendedor… ¿Qué me regalaste para mi cumpleaños?

Taichi se llevó la mano al mentón y miró al cielo estrellado. ¿Qué le había regalado a Mimi en su cumpleaños…? o mejor dicho en alguno de sus cumpleaños.

Nada.

-Me di el tiempo de enviarte una postal desde Hawaii durante mis vacaciones, fuiste el único al que le envié una. ¿Sabes por qué? - ella no dejó que respondiera siguió - cuando les dije que me iba a Estados Unidos, todos firmaron la tarjeta de despedida, todos, hasta ¡Yamato! y tú ¡no lo hiciste! y ahora que he vuelto y te dije que volvía por ti… sigues sin decir ni hacer nada. ¡¿Qué más hago para que te des cuenta?!

Un par de lágrimas habían brotado de los ojos de la trigueña y eso provocó que Taichi se sintiese pequeño ante los sentimientos de su amiga. Él no estaba seguro de los propios. No había tenido tiempo en pensar en lo que él sentía, porque siempre había algo que no lo dejaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta que Sora ya no era simplemente una amiga, fue tarde. El resto fue hacer deporte.

-Taichi… - suspiró Mimi en una suplica. Esperaba el rechazo, pero necesitaba escuchar ese rechazo.

Él no se atrevió a mirarla y sus ojos que antes estaban en cielo bajaron a sus zapatos.

Siempre había pasado buenos momentos al lado de la castaña. Reían, bromeaban, podían conversar sin problemas y muchas veces estuvieron de acuerdo cuando los demás discutían. A veces la miraba, y veía a una chica hermosa, a una princesa en búsqueda del príncipe azul que le diera todo lo que una princesa necesitaba. Y él era lejos lo que una chica como Mimi necesitaba. No sabía que quería para su futuro, estaba seguro que su primer trabajo sería tan mal pagado que tendría que recurrir a sus padres, no podría vivir solo sino hasta después de los veinticinco, después de desertar varias carreras universitarias.

Todo dentro de él era un caos. Él no tenía la madurez suficiente.

Al menos eso creía porque hizo lo único que encontró maduro a sus 17 años: Dejar ir a la chica que le gustaba porque él aun no estaba preparado para una relación y Mimi era alguien , a su parecer, demandante.

-Lo siento Mimi - dijo despacio y con todas sus fuerzas la miró directo a los ojos - no puedo.

Ella asintió secándose las lágrimas.

-Buenas noches - fue lo último que Taichi escuchó de ella.

En los días siguientes ella estaría de vuelta en Estados Unidos y Taichi se quedaría en Japón diciendo a sí mismo que lo hecho había sido lo correcto.

.

.

Catherine dejó caer su maleta sobre la cama. Estaba un poco decepcionada. Ella en verdad quería estar un par de días más en la playa celebrando su compromiso.

Echó un vistazo a su cuenta en Instagram para sonreír. La fotografía de su anillo ya contaba con cuatro mil corazones y muchos comentarios tanto en japonés, francés e inglés.

Se acercó coqueta a su prometido que miraba el exterior por el gran ventanal. Se apegó a su espalda y metió su mano bajo su camisa acariciando sus abdominales.

-Ya que nos devolvimos, podríamos pasar la noche haciendo algo divertido.

-No puedo - dijo alejándose con caballerosidad e ir por su teléfono - me enviaron unos papeles desde la embajada que debo revisar y entregar lo antes posible. ¿Almorzamos el sábado?

Taichi abrió la puerta principal y se despidió impersonalmente levantando la mano.

La rubia quedó plantada en medio del salón con la boca abierta. ¿el sábado?, pero si era domingo apenas.

.

.

El moreno llegó a su departamento pasadas las siete de la tarde, lo primero que hizo luego de cerrar la puerta fue ir por una cerveza al refrigerador, solo para darse cuenta que ya no quedaba ninguna.

Se desordenó el cabello con malestar, tendría que bajar a comprar un par al 24/7 de la esquina y lo que menos deseaba era salir de su departamento. Solo quería sentarse en su sofá, beberse una cerveza y ver algún partido que estuvieran transmitiendo. ¿No era mucho pedir cierto?

Se encontró él mismo, minutos después, sacando seis _sapporo_ desde la máquina, porque eran las únicas que quedaban. Las echó en el canasto para luego ir por un par de snacks y uno que otro dulce.

Y fue en el pequeño y angosto pasillo de los dulces donde la vio.

Llevaba una falda de jeans a medio muslo, una camiseta corta verde limón y el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

A Taichi se le detuvo la respiración y el caminar. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la ultima vez que la vio?

Ella iba hablando por teléfono y reía de forma risueña de vez en vez.

Dejó caer un par de golosinas en su propio canasto y giró para seguir al siguiente pasillo, pero la estatua de Taichi no se lo permitió.

El teléfono de Mimi hizo un sonido hueco contra el piso.

.

.

Todos estaban contentos. Ya ni recordaban la vez en que todos pudieron juntarse en un mismo lugar. Habían pasado años. Seis años para ser exactos.

Y Mimi quería celebrar sus 22 años en Japón con sus amigos… y su novio Wallace. Uno que todos conocían muy bien de tiempos anteriores, en especial Daisuke y Miyako, el primero lo saludó muy parco y la segunda hasta con un abrazo. Daisuke no podría olvidar que ese rubio se atrevió a besar a su Hikari. Bueno ahora Hikari no era de él tampoco, pero eso no importaba.

Ella se paseó por la oficina de Koushirou que los reunió en tantas ocasiones, con unos apretados jeans y un top amarillo, mientras que su cabello se paseaba suelto y furioso cayendo por sus caderas, hasta Sora alabó su hermosa cabellera. La pelirroja también se había dejado crecer el cabello y se le veía muy bien. La minifalda junto con un blusa blanca la hacían ver muy guapa.

Wallace llegó a su lado para tomarla de la cintura.

-¿Cómo nos vemos? - preguntó el rubio bromeando.

-Como si fueran Barbie y Ken - bufó Daisuke. El resto rio.

Taichi los miró sin reír desde una esquina donde conversaba con Yamato. Llevaban ya media hora hablando de todas las entrevistas que llevaban sin lograr conseguir un trabajo. Los habían llamado de un par de empresas, pero ninguna para los dos chicos eran lo que estaban buscando. Afortunadamente ambos podían rechazarlas ya que contaban con trabajo de medio tiempo y aún vivían con sus respectivas familias. Sin embargo, ambos se habían prometido como meta los 25 para estar viviendo solos.

-En verdad quiero esa pasantía en la embajada - comentó el moreno - no pagan mucho, pero es lo que estoy buscando.

-Yo estoy esperando que me llamen desde la central… me dijeron que lo harían esta semana que entra, tengo mi celular apegado a mí.

-Te llamarán… - tranquilizó su amigo - y ¿Takeru?

-Debería llegar en cualquier momento fue a buscar a Catherine al aeropuerto. ¿La recuerdas?

Él se sonrojó un poco. Como olvidarla la había besado en la mejilla años atrás y era una chica muy bonita.

-Algo - dijo antes de beberse el vaso en una vez.

Luego de cantarle por su cumpleaños, todos hicieron una pequeña fila para abrazarla y desearle lo mejor, incluso el moreno. Para cuando llegó su turno, se miraron incómodos, se habían evitado durante toda la tarde y apenas saludado cuando se vieron por primera vez luego de años. El último recuerdo de ellos juntos no era el mejor para ninguno de los dos.

El característico perfume de Mimi le golpeó la nariz y los sentidos retrocediendo años. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera usando el mismo?

-Es bueno tenerte acá otra vez - murmuró en su oído y la sintió temblar - esta vez si te traje un regalo.

Ella lo alejó y le sonrió para seguir con Yamato.

Mimi abrió los regalos una hora más tarde, mientras todos bebían y conversaban alegremente. Desde el abrazo las miradas con Taichi fueron constantes. Ella podía estar hablando con Sora, con Hikari con Miyako, con cualquiera en realidad y sus ojos buscaban al Yagami cada vez que podían y cuando al fin lo encontraban, éstos estaban presentes para ella.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Mimi respingó al escuchar a Taichi al lado de ella. Ella, disimuladamente, buscó a Wallace que conversaba muy alegre con Catherine, Takeru y Yamato.

-Un mes - fue su escueta respuesta - Wallace quiere ir a Kyoto, Nara… entre otros lugares.

-Ah… - fue todo lo que dijo y aprovechó la cercanía al improvisado bar para hacerse otro trago. Bien cargado.

-Gracias por el collar… no tenías porqué.

-Si tenía. Muchos años sin regalarte nada… tómalo como compensación - dijo como que no quiere la cosa subiendo y dejando caer sus hombros.

-¿Compensación? - Mimi soltó un bufido de incredulidad - Ojalá todo fuese tan simple como para que un collar, un anillo, un par de aretes o una estúpida bufanda se transformaran en "compensación".

¿Por qué sentía que cada vez que estaba con ella y que cruzaban palabras él terminaba diciendo alguna estupidez? ¿Era el nerviosismo?

-Mimi no es lo que quise…

-Sé exactamente qué quisiste decir - lo miró por ultima vez y dio media vuelta para salir un rato de ese departamento/oficina.

.

.

Afuera el aire estaba agradable, lo estaba necesitando. Respirar y salir de ese lugar donde lo tenía tan cerca. Había creído que el tiempo lejos de él era lo que se necesitaba para olvidarlo, pero simplemente le había puesto un parche a la herida y ahora estaba quemando allí, sin ninguna protección.

Buscó entre sus ropas su cajetilla, mal hábito heredado de noches en vela y largos días estresada con la universidad y, en estos momentos, con la búsqueda de trabajo.

Volvió a meter la mano en el único bolsillo que tenía para darse cuenta que la había dejado en la chaqueta.

Chasqueó la lengua y de mala gana dio media vuelta para regresar.

-Me voy - le dijo Taichi caminando hacia ella - Siento que estoy haciéndote pasar un mal momento en tu propio cumpleaños y no es la idea.

-Claro… tu siempre tan comprensivo - le dijo con sarcasmo.

Él guardó silencio un momento mientras la veía pasar por su lado.

-¿No entiendes que ambos somos totalmente incompatibles? Las veces que hemos hablado, terminamos así… discutiendo.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Sí, eso creo - contestó con seguridad.

-Las caminatas por el parque… los días en que nos quedábamos conversando de cualquier estupidez a orillas de la bahía, cuando comíamos hamburguesas, los helados de aquella heladería italiana… y podría seguir y seguir… ¿fueron todas discusiones? - Mimi se acercó a Taichi mirándolo con tristeza - el problema aquí fuiste tú y tus inseguridades. Tú me dejaste ir - enterró su dedo índice en el pecho del chico - Y ahora vienes a entregarme un collar a modo de ¿compensación?… ¡No quiero tu "compensación" Yagami! Nada va a compensar lo que me hiciste sentir - iba a dar media vuelta, pero primero lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza y con un hilo de voz le dijo: - eres un cobarde.

Al día siguiente, Hikari le dejó un paquete en su cuarto. Era el collar que le había regalado a Mimi y entendió que una vez más había metido las patas y que acumulaba solo odio en el corazón de su amiga.

Y merecido se lo tenía.

.

.

-Hola - dijo Taichi tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Hola - contestó la castaña inclinándose para recoger su celular. Le indicó a la persona con la que hablaba que la llamaría en unos minutos más y cortó.

-Sora me había comentado que te habías mudado por acá cerca días atrás, no sabía que tan cerca.

-Queda cerca de Fuji TV - comentó llevándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Trataba de no sostenerle la mirada.

-Tu nuevo programa… ¿Cuándo sale al aire?

-Quizás a finales de noviembre… hemos grabado solo el piloto hasta el momento. ¿Cómo va todo en la embajada? - Quería que esa conversación fuese común y corriente.

-Bien… - la notó incómoda y parca, pero no quería dejarla ir - ¿Quieres ir por un café?

-Me he cambiado hoy en la mañana y estoy cansada…

-¿Un café… con un trozo de pastel de fresas? - sonrió Taichi y sus miradas se cruzaron. Allí estaba el brillo de ambos. El brillo que siempre había existido, entre discusiones y malos entendidos, entre salidas por Odaiba y risas. Estaba descansando en sus pupilas, esperando en despertar.

Mimi miró la cafetería conforme, le encantaba. Los colores eran agradables, las mesas blancas y las sillas de estilo shabby chic. Y cuando les trajeron su pedido, la loza de porcelana colorida hizo que se derritiera allí mismo. Estuvo a segundos de preguntar donde la habían comprado porque ella la quería para si misma. Se imaginó preparando miles de tortas, pasteles, cupcakes y demases con colores y decoraciones que hicieran juego con la loza.

Tomó con sumo cuidado la taza de chocolate para probarlo.

-Delicioso - dijo en voz baja.

-Wow… les diré que la famosa Mimi Tachikawa encuentra su chocolate caliente delicioso. Podrían hasta colocarlo en la puerta como publicidad.

-Estoy segura que les debe ir muy bien sin mi publicidad - indicó ella haciéndole ver que estaba lleno.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que parecieron horas. Taichi no quería decir algo equivocado como habían resultado los últimos encuentros entre ambos. Mimi tampoco quería decir algo, llegó un momento en el que conversar con el moreno era ir directo a una pelea verbal sin retorno.

No quería preguntarle tampoco por Catherine, porque no quería que respondiera que estaba bien. Le rompería el corazón. Pero sentía que si no empezaba ella, él podría preguntarle por Wallace y, si bien, habían terminado en buenos términos, estar sola no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

-¿Estás viviendo cerca de la estación, entonces?

-Vivo en el edificio que queda a una cuadra del 24/7 en donde nos topamos.

-¿Ah? - Taichi dejó de lado su café y la miró sorprendido. El único edificio allí, era el suyo - ¿El blanco de siete pisos?

-Sí, estoy en el tercero. Me gustó porque…

-Tenía vista a la bahía y al Rainbow Bridge - terminó él la oración. Siempre hablaban de aquello cuando eran adolescentes. Vivir en Odaiba en un lugar donde se pudiera mirar la Bahía y el puente en las noches. Pudo notar porque el sonrojo de Mimi que ella también recordó aquellas conversaciones - Vivo en el piso siete.

-Sora no sabía exactamente donde estabas viviendo - bebió de su chocolate y no supo porqué se sentía tan tímida siendo que ella era un huracán.

-Bueno es normal, no nos vemos hace bastante tiempo. Ahora que vive en Kyoto con su familia. Le va muy bien con los kimonos.

-Si, algo me comentó. En cuanto tenga un fin de semana libre iré a verla.

Taichi tampoco entendía porqué no podía conversar con ella como lo hacía con otras personas, se sentía de igual forma tímido… temía decir algo que alejara a Mimi más de lo que ya estaba. Cada vez que la tuvo cerca, se encargó de alejarla.

.

.

Le había dicho que era un cobarde y no tenía argumentos en su contra porque lo era.

Los años no podían haber pasado en vano por él, ya no tenia 17 años. Tenía 23… se supone que era un adulto, tenía que comportarse como tal y solo daba espasmos de lo que debía ser.

-Lo soy - dijo con voz neutral y Mimi se detuvo dándole la espalda - soy muy cobarde en algunos aspectos de mi vida, más si se trata de personas que he tenido tan cerca de mi y que no quiero que se vayan o que no quiero perder. Hemos sido amigos desde los 11 Mimi, eres una persona importante en mi vida y no deseo que una mala decisión arruine la amistad que tenemos… aunque siento que lleva años arruinada por no haberme atrevido aquel día afuera de tu edifico a decirte lo que realmente sentía - Taichi se acercó con lentitud, se acercó tanto que su pecho se acopló a la espalda de la castaña que dio un respingo antes la sensación. Sus manos viajaron desde sus hombros por sus brazos desnudos hasta sus muñecas y volvieron a subir y a bajar. Mimi cerró sus ojos, Taichi también los cerró y muy despacio suspiró en su oreja derecha: - Te quiero. Aún te quiero.

Ella no perdió tiempo y volteó para encontrarse con el brillo en sus ojos que como si de un reflejo se tratara se podía ver en los del Yagami.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ese día? ¿Por qué dejaste que el tiempo pasara?

-Porque mi inmadurez ganó.

-¿Por qué ahora? - una lágrima solitaria bajo por una de sus mejillas.

-Porque ya no quiero ser un cobarde, Mimi.

No quería más preguntas, la tomó por el cuello y se inclinó, pero a milímetros de besarla ella bajo su cabeza y, al final, los labios del moreno besaron su frente.

-No puedo hacerle esto a Wallace, Taichi.

El novio. Había olvidado al novio.

No podía obligarla a hacer aquello y a él no le gustaría que lo engañaran tampoco.

Ella se alejó pero una de sus manos quedó enredada en una de las de él. Tenía que volver a entrar, había estado mucho rato ausente. Aunque no quería, ella quería estar con Taichi toda la noche, todos los días de la semana si por ella fuese posible.

Las yemas de sus dedos fueron lo último que los unía. El moreno se metió las manos a los bolsillos y su mirada triste partió en dos el corazón de la trigueña que con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir le dio la espalda y continuó caminando.

Se decía a si misma que había hecho lo correcto, pero las lágrimas que caían parecían no estar de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Las limpio rápidamente, y apretó el botón del ascensor que la llevaría de vuelta a su cumpleaños.

Soltó todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones cuando las puertas se abrieron y antes de entrar miró en la dirección en que había estado con Taichi y éste ya no estaba. Se desesperó. Las puertas se cerraron y ella comenzaba a correr.

-¡Tai! - exclamó antes de que éste cruzara la calle que por esas horas estaba desierta. Uno que otro taxi pasaba solitario.

-¿Mi…? - El beso llegó de un golpe haciéndolo trastabillar así que tuvo que afirmarse de su cintura con fuerza. Sintió los dedos de ella entre su cabello, cogiéndolo con suavidad. La Tachikawa giró su cabeza profundizando el beso, convirtiéndolo en uno de ruego desesperado que los mantuvo a los dos por largos minutos ausentes.

-Te quiero - susurró antes de volverlo a besar.

Él simplemente sonrió y devolvió ese beso con aun más fervor.

Taichi la llevó al Love Hotel más cercano y pasaron la noche prometiéndose cosas que más tarde no pudieron cumplir. Se entregaron por primera y única vez por todo lo que la noche y el medio día duró.

Pasado el medio día y ya mientras se vestían cada uno en un lado de la cama dándose la espalda, se preguntaban qué venia ahora. ¿Mimi terminaría con Wallace? ¿Estarían ellos juntos desde ahora? Era lo más obvio. Pero a veces lo más obvio, es lo que no se hace.

No hubo un beso de despedida, simplemente se miraron por última vez y la Tachikawa salió del lugar a dar explicaciones.

Para su fortuna, Wallace se había quedado dormido en un sillón y la ausencia de Mimi había pasado casi inadvertida. Sora le pidió explicaciones ya que había tenido que quedarse cuidando al novio de ésta que solo le había mandado un mensaje indicándole que volvería más tarde.

-Preguntó por ti un par de veces, pero les dije que habías ido a dejar a Hikari que vivía cerca. Ahora no sé que le dirás de porqué vienes llegando a la una de la tarde. ¿Dónde estabas?

-En ningún lado. Solo tenía que resolver un asunto.

-¿Taichi?

-¿cómo?

-Es mi mejor amigo, Mimi - ella la miró con seriedad - Ustedes dos están destinados al caos a menos que alguno ceda. Ambos tienen una personalidad muy fuerte.

En cuanto la trigueña vio a Wallace, algo en su estomago se contrajo, tuvo que mentirle y él le creyó cada una de sus palabras.

Se fueron esa misma noche a Kyoto y comenzaron a viajar tal cual tenían planeado.

Taichi por su parte, se sintió traicionado. Prometió no caer nuevamente. A las semanas siguientes comenzó una relación con Catherine que solo oficializó después de un año. Mimi en Estados Unidos contaba lo feliz que se encontraba al ser la persona más joven en la historia de la televisión estadounidense en tener su propio programa de cocina, Wallace había ayudado al contactar a su antiguo amigo Michael que movió los hilos gracias a su famoso padre actor.

Pasaron los años, no se perdía ninguno de los programas de la trigueña. Los jueves en la noche estaban reservados para ella y solo para ella. Eliminaba todo compromiso y se quedaba en su hogar frente al gran televisor junto a una copa de vino como la chica de largos cabellos se movía ágil de un lado al otro del mesón y sonreía gustosa al publico cuando terminaba cada platillo.

No podía olvidarla.

Las noticias de que su largo noviazgo con Wallace venían con anillo de matrimonio incluido lo hizo hacer lo mismo, él no iba a quedarse atrás. Celoso le propuso matrimonio a Catherine que chilló de alegría a orillas de la playa en donde vacacionaban. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando esa mismo jueves en la noche la Tachikawa echaría por la borda los rumores y confirmaba que ella había terminado su relación con el rubio y que ese sería su último show.

Había decidido hacer las maletas y volver a Odaiba.

Al día siguiente, Taichi se metió al mar y se quedó en el silencio bajo el agua, sintiéndose estúpido. Quería a la rubia, pero lo que sentía por Mimi había trascendido años en su corazón sin la más mínima intención de irse.

.

.

.

-Gracias.

Mimi sacó las llaves de su nuevo hogar. Taichi frente a ella estiró su mano para colocar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Ella se hizo hacia atrás chocando con la puerta lo que provocó que ambos rieran suavemente.

-Creo que te veré seguido.

-Así parece…

Ella abrió la puerta y se escabulló rápidamente tras ella.

-Buenas noches - le dijo con la puerta ya casi cerrada.

Taichi guardó silencio. Él no quería despedirse. No ahora que nuevamente la tenía en frente, ya ni odio quedaba dentro de él por haberlo dejado solo aquel día en el hotel, mucho menos por no contestar ni sus llamadas ni mensajes en los días posteriores.

Simplemente, no podía odiarla.

Y sabía lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, solo necesitaba una pequeña señal.

-¿Quieres venir a tomar algo conmigo? - invitó mostrando la bolsa con las cervezas que había comprado.

-No sé si sea buena idea…

-¿Por qué no? desde arriba la Bahia de Odaiba se ve fabulosa, mucho mejor que desde el tercer piso. Además, quiero mostrarte algo.

La castaña levantó una de sus cejas con curiosidad.

Ahí la tenía, sabía que ella no podía quedarse con dudas, mucho menos con alguna curiosidad. A Mimi le gustaba saberlo todo.

-Hasta no muy tarde, mañana tengo que terminar de desempacar.

-No prometo nada.

Ella bajó la mirada sonriendo.

.

El departamento de Taichi era exactamente como el de Mimi. Éste tenía los muebles precisos y tenía que admitir que se veía muy acogedor. Ella pidió usar el baño y esto le dio al moreno minutos preciados para esconder todas las fotografías que tenía con Catherine en el fondo de su armario. Y de corazón esperaba sacarlos más adelante para botarlos a la basura.

-¿Qué me querías mostrar?

Fue lo primero que preguntó Mimi al salir del baño y esto provocó que Taichi riera. Habían cosas que no iban a cambiar jamás.

Él le pidió que lo acompañara a un mueble cercano, sacó sus llaves y sacó el seguro.

-No me creas loco - pidió sonriendo antes de abrir las puertas de par en par.

-¿Son…?

-Lo son - confirmó.

Todas las temporadas que Mimi grabó en Estados Unidos estaban ordenadas en el mueble. Estaba lleno de DVD's y en una repisa solitaria un cajita aterciopelada.

-Esto - habló Taichi sacando la caja de su lugar - Te pertenece a ti.

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron como si tratasen de contener muchas lágrimas. Frente a ella el collar que años atrás le había devuelto al moreno la miraba. Era una delicada cadena con un cristal verdoso en forma de flor.

-¿Por qué? - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando Taichi sacaba la joya y la colocaba en su cuello.

-Tú sabes porque…

-No entiendo, deberías odiarme. Me fui y no contesté nunca más.

-Sí, te odié por mucho tiempo… pero me lo merecía después de todo.

-¿Pretendes que dejemos todo atrás y empezar de cero?… no es fácil Taichi. ¿Qué hay de Catherine?

-Terminaré con ella si me dices que sí.

-¿Si te digo que sí? ¿Qué sucede entonces si digo que no? Nada de esto ha pasado y tu sigues tu camino y yo también. Sigues siendo un cobarde… ¡No puedo creer que por un segundo haya vuelto a caer! - exclamó indignada.

Taichi se dio cuenta del error en sus palabras. Con Mimi era siempre lo mismo, era cosa de equivocarse en algo mínimo y todo se iba al carajo.

-¡No es lo que quise decir!

-¡Oh no, Taichi! ¡Se entendió perfectamente bien!

-¡Terminaré con ella si o si! Porque te quiero a ti.

-¿Que sucede si yo no te quiero ya? ¿Terminarás una relación por un persona que no te quiere?

-No… terminaré una relación porque yo no la quiero. Estar con alguien así, no es felicidad. Y si ya no me quieres, pues ¡hago que me quieras otra vez!

-¡¿Así de la nada?! - espetó molesta, pero sorprendida.

-¡Así de la nada! - confirmó acercándose - Dejaré cada día una flor fuera de la puerta de tu departamento.

-Perfecto, eso me enamorará en un segundo - bufó divertida.

-Te compraré pastel de fresa cada jueves para que sepas que estoy viendo las repeticiones de tu programa sin falta.

-¿Me quieres ver gorda, cierto?

-Me lanzaré a nadar por la Bahia de Obaiba con tu nombre en mi camiseta.

-Claro y después de quién es la culpa de que estés enfermo.

-Cada año elegirás un regalo por cada año que no te regalé nada.

-Tengo gustos muy caros, para que lo sepas.

-Te haré mía todas las noches… todas las mañanas… todas las tardes…

-No prometas cosas que no vas a poder hacer.

Mimi levantó su mirada, Taichi había llegado tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración sobre su frente.

-Voy a besarte cada vez que pueda… hasta que te canses de mí.

Ella se aferró a su camisa y el beso no se hizo esperar. Los años alejados se vieron reflejados en aquel beso feroz, fueron chocando con todos los muebles que se presentaron en el camino mientras creaban un camino de prendas que terminaron a los pies de la cama.

-Quiero que admitas que estuviste celoso de Koushirou cuando le dí de comer en la boca… - dijo Mimi entre besos, en el momento en que el moreno comenzaba a hacerse un espacio entre sus piernas.

-Si admites haber estado celosa de mi llamada a Meiko - arremetió él apretando sus muslos.

-Lo estaba… y le di comida a Kou' y coqueteaba con él para darte celos.

Taichi rio.

-Lo conseguiste.

Mimi gimió echando la cabeza hacía atrás cuando sintió que Taichi estaba dentro de ella después de tanto tiempo. Comenzaron a danzar primero con lentitud y calma, disfrutando cada movimiento, cada caricia, gemido, beso para luego dar pie al caos. Un caos en el que se turnaban para dar el poder. Porque a ambos le gustaba, porque ambos tenían personalidades muy fuertes, eran tercos y muy llevados a sus ideas. Pero a veces hay que ceder para poder recibir.

Al día siguiente, cuando Mimi hubo despertado una rosa roja reposaba en el espacio de la cama donde debía estar el moreno. A su lado, una nota indicando que no tardaría.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso la camisa que había llevado puesta el Yagami el día anterior. Quería sentir su aroma y la prenda era perfecta.

Fue al refrigerador esperando encontrar algo para tomar desayuno y su sonrisa fue gigantesca al notar un pastel de fresas con su nombre en él.

-Me quiere ver hecha una vaca - reclamó sentada en el sofá mientras veía la Bahia de Odaiba desde allí. El pastel sabía delicioso.

Tenía que admitir que se veía mucho mejor desde el séptimo piso.

.

Horas después y luego de una ducha y cambio de ropa, Mimi se encontró ordenando su propio departamento. La verdad es que no avanzaba demasiado. Sacaba un poco de ropa, se estiraba en la cama a ver las noticias del día, también aprovechó de ver sus paginas de Facebook e Instagram. Todo listo, todo contestado. Pero tenía una curiosidad tremenda por ver si Catherine había posteado alguna novedad. Tenia que admitir que curioseaba su Instagram una vez al mes de allí muchas fotos con Taichi y sentía unos celos horribles.

Una última miradita no estaría mal, ¿no?

El timbre no le permitió terminar su tarea. Bloqueó su celular y lo dejó en la mesa de noche.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Yo…

Taichi no la dejó contestar, cerró la puerta tras él y la alzó de tal forma que parecía ser un saco de papas que puso en su hombro.

Ella rió.

La dejó caer sobre la cama y él se subió en menos de un segundo sobre ella comenzando la tarea de quitarle la ropa.

-Me falta la de la mañana y - chequeó la hora en su reloj - el de la tarde.

.

.

Taichi había terminado oficialmente con Catherine. No había sido fácil, un mar de llanto no entendía como de un día para otro el hombre que quería casarse con ella, ahora la abandonaba.

No le costó enterarse que su ex prometido estaba con una amiga de la infancia. Taichi gritaba su amor a los cuatro vientos y ella con su orgullo bien puesto. Se fue de ese país para no volver jamás, no sin antes dejarle varios "mensajes ocultos" en su Instagram e historias.

Eso no le hacía ni cosquillas a la nueva pareja.

Tal como lo prometió cada día le esperaba una flor al despertar, no era necesario en la puerta de su departamento ya que ni siquiera alcanzó a desempacar allí sino que lo hizo en el séptimo piso. Todos los jueves, sagradamente, estaba su pastel de fresas. Mimi tuvo que inscribirse en un gimnasio ante el nuevo ataque de comidas de regaloneo por parte del moreno.

El sexo sí se daba bastante seguido, aunque ambos tenían que admitir que muchas veces eran una vez al día, a veces ninguna y otros se levantaban solo para ir a buscar algo que comer.

El primer cumpleaños juntos, Mimi pidió que todos estuvieran allí para celebrarlo. Eso le costó un par de pasajes bien caros, en especial un ticket de avión de Yamato que estaba en Estados Unidos trabajando.

-¿Por qué nos demoramos tanto en esto?

Mimi caminaba tomada del brazo de Taichi por la orilla de la Bahía.

-Porque no era el momento - respondió con simpleza.

Ella sonrió colocando su cabeza en el hombre del Yagami, pero éste se alejó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que debo decirte - dijo con seriedad.

Mimi recorrió su cara con preocupación.

-¿Qué?

Como respuesta Taichi se sacó el sweater que llevaba dejando ver una camiseta con el nombre de Mimi puesta en ella. Ésta se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder creerlo.

-¡Estás loco! - rió.

-Un poco…

La tomó de las mano y la arrastró con él hacia el agua. Cuando sintió sus zapatillas mojarse quiso arrancar con más fuerzas, pero Taichi la tomó por la cintura.

Llegó un momento en que Mimi no podía tocar el fondo con sus pies. Ya estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, literalmente.

Por su parte, el Yagami tomó una bocanada de aire y se sumergió en el agua, moviendo sus brazos para quedarse allí en el silencio que se le entregaba. Se mantuvo todo el tiempo que sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

-¿Tai?

Salió sacudiéndose la cabellera y Mimi estaba a su derecha. Se sintió feliz, aliviado, nadó hacia ella y después de besarla se la llevó consigo hacia abajo, para volver a besarla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lamento si existen errores ortográficos!**

**Quería un Michi lleno de amor hace tanto y al fin pude escribirlo.**

**No saben lo difícil que ha sido poder hilar unas oraciones, una historia estos meses.**

**Caos creativo. **

**.**

**Saludos para todos, en especial a los amantes del Michi … muaksss!**


End file.
